


A World of Warmth and Resplendence

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Series: Genji/Angela [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Worship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Post-Recall, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: Angela and Genji have a few hours to waste, waiting for the Watchpoint to heat back up as they work to rebuild Overwatch's global network. Whatever will they do in the meantime?(Angela/Genji. Based on a series of pictures byVelocihaxor!)





	A World of Warmth and Resplendence

**Author's Note:**

> More Gency! Really enjoyed working on this one.
> 
> I'd like to thank Aldia for providing the title.
> 
> This specific piece was inspired by a set of pictures and animations created by the incredibly talented [Velocihaxor](https://twitter.com/velocihaxor)! Give them a follow if you can!

“Angela, look!”  
  
Angela Ziegler followed the sound of Genji Shimada’s voice, then the direction his finger was pointing in. He’d just shoved open a sliding door, the ice along the seam cracking and dusting from the strain, revealing what lay beyond: robots that looked like a set of white boxes stacked atop each other with thin, weak-looking blasters in the place of arms.  
  
“Ah, old training drones! I wonder if they still have energy, Genji.”  
  
His expression was disguised by the silver mask covering his face, but Angela was certain he was grinning in delight. “What I would not give to be able to reactivate and practice on them once more. But we have more pressing matters to attend to, Angela. Do you have the entry codes?”  
  
“Indeed I do.” She nodded. Winston had supplied them with the codes needed to enter and repower the old Watchpoint bases in the hopes of re-establishing their global communications and observation networks. If Overwatch was going to return, it would need eyes and ears all over the planet.  
  
Angela and Genji had been given the joint assignment of reconnecting Watchpoint: Tiski to the system Winston had already managed to cobble together. As the northernmost outpost in the organization’s structure, the old practice range and base would be essential to monitoring activity across the Laptev sea and the Arctic Ocean, in addition to providing a resupply point for any Russian missions. And given the recent assassination attempt on Katya Volskaya, the recalled agents thought it prudent to quickly establish an isolated outpost in the massive country.  
  
She plugged in the digits she’d been given, and the main compound’s door clicked open. “All right, there we go. So, now we need to find the generators…”  
  
It was an uncomfortable search, traversing ice-slick corridors and frigid passageways that hadn’t been explored for half a decade. Tiski had never been a very accommodating assignment, but it had served its purpose well. Now it was a ruin, buried by years of snow and a world that had moved on. It was Angela and Genji’s job to fix that.  
  
The primary generators had, as expected, been frozen over, the mechanisms having been overtaken by the creeping cold after being shut down. Fortunately for them, the backup power generator was yet unfrozen and they managed to get it operating with minimal fuss.  
  
“Well, that’s that done.” Angela wiped her brow and huffed. “Only the skeleton grid will be operating, but that should be enough for heating and some lighting. We’ll have to wait for it to detect the freeze in the primary energy system, and then wait again for that to get thawed out by the directed heating.”  
  
“Why wait? We’ve got this station running. Can’t we just go back to the Orca?”  
  
“No, _mein lieber_ , because the backup generator doesn’t power the security systems or the communications. If we want our job to be fully complete, we need to wait for the primary power system to be usable.” They were far enough north that it was difficult to tell the time by the sun, but her watch told her it was early afternoon. With any luck, primary power would be online by nightfall. There was a lot of ice to melt through, but the heating was quite intense.  
  
Her boyfriend didn’t say anything, but she could hear him scrunching his face up beneath his mask in an exaggeratedly sour manner. Laughing, she reached forward and wrapped her fingers around the back of his neck, pulling him in to plant a kiss on the metal covering his lips.  
  
“Don’t worry, Genji. I’m sure we’ll find something to keep us occupied.”  
  
He reached a hand up to cup her cheek above her Valkyrie suit, rubbing his thumb in a circular motion. His artificial fingers were cold from pulling open the frozen door, but Angela didn’t care. Having him touching her was comforting on its own.  
  
“Whatever do you have in mind, Angela?” He teased, a mischievous edge to his voice. He already knew what her answer would be, and she had zero problem with that.  
  
“I’ll have to think of something, won’t I?”

* * *

They stumbled into the storage room, Genji holding Angela up by her waist and rear, her arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders as she kissed his mask furiously. They ignored the dead monitors mounted on the walls like mechanical hunting trophies and the knick-knacks scattered about, the exercise equipment and gas canisters. Angela planted another string of kisses up Genji’s covered cheek, only to squeal and giggle into his neck as he grabbed her rear particularly hard, his fingers slipping underneath the cloth hanging down and draping her buttocks to sink into the soft fabric covering her behind.   
  
“So eager, Genji! I must have not been the only one looking forward to this.” Genji didn’t respond, intent on holding Angela up until he crested the stairs halfway towards the second floor of the storage room, giving him space to lower her onto one of the boxes shoved in the corner of the platform. Looking around frantically, he began popping open boxes and tossing them aside when their contents didn’t satisfy him.  
  
“Indeed you weren't, Angela. But I think we might want to find something...softer to use than a cold, metal floor. There’s got to be something like that around here…” Angela unlatched her wings from her suit as Genji spoke, quirking an eyebrow at Genji’s off-center gait as he ventured back down the stairs to find whatever he was looking for. The limp in his step was indicative of a certain kind of discomfort, made manifest by something pressing against the crotch of his suit. Namely, his erection. Still, there wasn’t much she could do about it now, so she elected to unbutton her greaves and slip them off. If they were going to have sex here, she was going to stay as warm as possible given that Genji had the advantage of a metallic exterior to ward off the cold.  
  
Genji’s eyes flicked back and forth behind the green glow of his visor, intent on finding a sleeping bag, or a blanket, or, really, any sort of soft, spreadable cover. This had been an arctic base: they _had_ to have something of the sort. He knew he’d left Angela alone on the platform, but he trusted her to be patient and wait for him while he produced something he knew she’d welcome.  
  
Aha! There it was: the musty scent of little-used fabric, left to attract moths. Or it would be, if it were anywhere but northern Russia. Bending down underneath a desk displaying a silent computer screen, he popped open a box and felt relief well up inside his breast. At last, a sleeping bag! Something to lay on besides the cold, hard ground, even if the two of them were shortly going to be a lot warmer. Shutting the box with a click, he scooped it up in two hands and awkwardly stepped back towards Angela, trying to ignore how his erection rubbed against the inner layer of his suit.  
  
“Angela! I—” He trailed off.  
  
Angela had removed her boots, wings, and halo, and quite a bit more. Her thighs were uncovered, the amber cloth that was normally crisscrossed with hexagons absent on her legs save for a section on her knees that only drew more attention to her thighs as they gripped her skin. The black spun socks beneath her footwear remained, meeting the cloth below her knees and looping between the ball of her foot and her heel, leaving her toes exposed.  
  
None of that was new to Genji. He’d gotten used to seeing Angela wearing her Valkyrie suit with some of the extras removed, especially on long flights when the tight material became uncomfortable. No, what was different were the extra steps that she’d taken.  
  
Her crotch was bare, exposing her sex as her fingers danced above her clit. Her chestplate had been removed as well, leaving her breasts exposed, nipples already stiff in the cold air. As he stared at her, Angela moved one hand off of the hood of her slit and curled a finger towards Genji.  
  
“ _Mein_ _lieber_ , I simply couldn’t wait. But now that you’re here, how about we pass the time the best way we can?” Flicking her tongue out to lick her lips, she bit down on the bottom of her mouth and met his eyes.  
  
Genji moved up the stairs, laying the box to rest next to Angela as he reached her. He didn’t even care that she was so obviously playing up her sensuality to alleviate the discomfort of their location. As far as he was concerned, she could act up however she wanted as long as they got to have sex.  
  
Reaching a hand out, he popped open the box and tipped it over, spilling the sleeping bag out onto the ground and letting it unravel on its own into a flat, soft barrier between the two of them and the floor.  
  
“Get my cock out.” Genji surprised her with the vulgarity of his words and the force in his tone, but he wasn’t wrong. Angela was functionally nude before him, while his important bits were still tightly and uncomfortably secured in his suit. Before anything else happened, that had to be addressed. Still, the way Genji said it, as if he expected her to immediately get his dick and balls out and ready left her flushing even more than she already was. She _adored_ it when he got a little bit of a power trip and decided that he was going to be taking charge.  
  
And Genji was right. If it’s what needed to happen, she’d happily make a show out of getting his cock and nuts out and ready to get in her.  
  
“As you wish, Genji.” Adjusting herself so that her knees were resting on the sleeping bag, Angela let her tongue trail up and down on his crotch plate, slobbering and breathing heavily as she worked herself up picturing the girth she was about to unleash. She pressed her mouth to the spot she knew would come off when she opened up his suit, trying to feel the heat through the layers between her and his covered penis. Raising one hand up, she rested it on the latch that opened the release for his suit and pressed her cheek on the button that let the plate slide off.  
  
The black triangle of material popped off as Angela hooked her fingers around it and laid it to rest on the stack of boxes in the corner. Now there was just the soft underlayer of fabric between her and her prize, and Genji’s arousal was already making his erection evident through the bulge in the material.  
  
“All of it, Angela.” Genji reminded her, his right hand coming to rest on the top of her head. She tried not to squirm in anticipation. If he was being this forceful, and she hadn’t even gotten him out yet…  
  
Her fingers sank into the fabric, pressing against the girth of Genji’s covered cock, and she steadied them to undo the buttons, one at a time. With each loosened constraint, the smell of his arousal became more prominent. With each removed barrier, Angela’s own need to behold and partake of his cock became harder to control. And with each undone button, Genji’s dick came that much closer to being let free.  
  
At last, Genji’s dick was exposed, slipping out from between the seam in the underlayer and prodding Angela in the nose. She blinked furiously, lowering her head to let his dick rest on her face. She felt its weight, pressing against her nose and forehead, and smelled the musk and sweat of it being trapped beneath his suit for so long.  
  
And, of course, Angela could feel Genji’s balls, heavy with the promise of the loads he was going to give her, pushing up against her lips. Mewling, she opened her mouth and took them in, letting his hefty orbs roll between her tongue and teeth as he gently slid forward, dragging his cock along Angela’s face while she reached a hand down to the pubic hair above her slit.  
  
So many memories flooded into Angela. All the times she’d sucked Genji’s balls; taken his dick in her mouth; stroked his length between her nimble hands; felt his shaft spread out her lower lips; rubbed his member between her breasts; let him grind his prick against her thighs; even speared her ass on his shaft. And how each time, he’d eventually gifted her with cum from the nuts she was sucking on, making his love for her physical in the most carnal way possible.  
  
That wasn’t to say that they weren’t capable of non-sexual affection or soft, delicate, adoring lovemaking. Some of their finest sex was of the romantic, intimate sort.  
  
But right now, Angela wasn’t thinking about that. She was thinking of much they loved letting their libidos loose on and with each other. And for every time she let Genji get aggressive with her, she got back at him. Whether it was sitting on his face as he furiously ate her out, demanding harder and harder movement of his fingers in and along her slit, simply riding him into the floor, or something entirely different, Angela was perfectly capable of returning any domineering phases Genji went through.  
  
So she let Genji rest his cock on her face, sucking at his balls while she fingered herself, secure in the knowledge that this wouldn’t be the only sort of sex they’d be having today.  
  
Still, Genji wasn’t satisfied with rubbing his dick on Angela’s face and having her suck his nuts. Moving a hand to the back of her head, he lined up his length with her open mouth and slid forward, letting Angela readjust to his girth. Humming onto his cock, his blond-haired girlfriend wrapped her right hand around the base of his length, cupping his hefty ballsack in the other.  
  
He knew he was being a bit rough with her, but Angela was driving him absolutely wild. He hadn’t been this aroused in quite some time and he wasn’t hearing any complaints from her. The heat and sensation of her teeth gently pressing against his cock was more than enough to keep him going as he rested his right hand against the wall, using the left to steady himself against the back of Angela’s head as he thrust forward. She took him with a gulping sound, but didn’t complain.  
  
Angela was perfectly at ease, feeling Genji’s shaft ache her jaw with his girth as she ran her tongue back and forth along the underside, stroking the base and kneading his nuts in her hands. He was pleasantly hot and salty, resting weightily in her mouth, sliding in deep enough to rub against the back of her tongue before pulling out until just his cockhead remained locked within her pillowy lips. Angela would have been happy if Genji had elected to fill her mouth, or fire off his load into her throat and stomach with his load, or cover her face or lips with a glazed coating of his cum, but he seemed to have other plans. Giving her one more prodding push of his cockhead to the back of her mouth, he pulled out with some reluctance, feeling her tongue drag against the bottom of his length as she released him.  
  
They were both breathing heavily, Angela drooling a little onto her chin from having Genji’s sizeable member in her mouth. Looking up at him, she started to stand, then slipped backwards, landing in a crab-walk position before finding her balance. The sight of her feet pressing into the carpet gave her an idea…  
  
“Genji, I have something I think you’ll like.”

* * *

“How does this feel, Genji?”  
  
“S-strange.”  
  
The two were lying on the blanket, Angela holding herself up with her hands as she leaned back, Genji resting his back against the wall. The Swiss woman was rubbing the arch of her feet along his length up and down, letting her toes drum along the base of his dick on every downstroke. Neither had done anything like this before, but they couldn’t say it wasn’t innovative.  
  
“Strange in a good way, I hope?” Concern slipped into Angela’s voice, but she didn’t stop moving, her feet and toes gliding delicately up and down Genji’s cock, her toes prodding gently against his testicles on the downward motion..  
  
“A-a good way!” Genji gripped the stairs with one hand to maintain control and unclenched a fist he didn’t know he was holding. “A really, really good way!” The combination of the softness of her toes and the tension in the arch of her foot was doing things to Genji he’d never even considered, balancing his length between pressure and relief. His head lolled to the side as his neck strained, trying to stave off his orgasm.  
  
Angela allowed herself a broad, toothy smile. Who knew trying out a new way to exert some control over Genji during sex would lead them to something so fresh and exciting?

* * *

"Mmm.”  
  
“Genji?”  
  
Angela sighed in a combination of frustration and pleasant relief as she placed a hand on the head of Genji’s length, trying to push him down so she could lift her hips and take him into her slit. He had a solid grip on her thighs, however, and wasn’t letting her move, instead allowing her to rub her vaginal lips back and forth across his member as he lay against the wall, his eyes just above her shoulder. She was tired of his teasing and wanted him in her, but he wasn’t having it.  
  
“Yes, Angela?”  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“Just enjoying the view.” Genji wasn’t lying. From his perspective, he could see Angela’s breasts jutting out as she arched her back against his chest, and it took all his willpower to avoid tweaking a sensitive nipple just to see how she’d react. Of course, her attempts to force his dick inside her slit were no less pleasant. He wondered when she’d realize that her hand on his cock felt nearly as great as the sensation of her pussy rubbing against his erection.  
  
“Genji.”  
  
“...Yes, Angela?”  
  
“If you don’t get this _dick_ in me right now, I’m…”  
  
“You’re what, Angela?”  
  
“I’m not going to do anything, but stop _teasing_ me!” She whined, leaning her head back so her ponytail brushed the side of his head and the wall. Her boyfriend chuckled and moved her hand out of the way as he turned them so they were resting against the boxes in the corner, his hand now on her ass, lifting her as his cockhead prodded and slid past her entrance.  
  
“Your wish is my command.” Genji’s joke trailed off as he was reminded of just how hot and wet and _tight_ Angela could be as he spread her around him. She was bearing down on him _hard_ , and he needed to go slow if he wanted to last.  
  
Angela was living the dream, her patience rewarded as Genji finally deigned to stop teasing and enter her. He was as thick as he’d been in her mouth and around her feet, but this time his girth was hitting her in all the right places. The friction was warming her up well, spreading fire across her body from the flush in her cheeks to the pleasant heat roiling in her loins. The sensation overload of having something as wide and long as Genji’s cock grinding, pushing and spreading around the most sensitive spots inside her left her head abuzz with positive pressure.  
  
So she found herself doing what any healthy woman would do when wrapped around a big dick and loving every second of it. Her toes curled and her eyelids fluttered as she struggled to keep them from drooping. She opened her mouth wide, feeling a string of saliva stretch between her top and bottom teeth as she moaned at a higher pitch than she’d expected, tightening and clamping down on the length inside her.  
  
“ _Yessssssss_ …”

* * *

“Angela.”  
  
He was atop her now, her legs bent up in the air while her thighs pressed against his waist, feet kicking past his buttocks. One of his hands cupped the back of her head gently, the other bracing himself on the sleeping bag next to Angela’s left elbow. Her hand rested on his chest, shifting up and down with his movement.  
  
“Genji.”  
  
His length was still thrusting in and out of her pussy, but the pace was different now, and she was more in control. She could still feel his full balls come to rest against her upturned rear when he hilted himself inside of her, but he was moving much more slowly now, gently sliding in and out with a singular, clear intent.  
  
To love her.  
  
Through his visor Genji looked down at Angela, at how her hair swung back and forth when he thrust in and out and she moved with him; how her fingers brushed against the seams of his chest covering; the smooth bobbing of her breasts up and down, mirroring the motions of their bodies. And, of course, the curling of the corners of her mouth as she whined and gasped against his thrusts, eyelids fluttering, feeling her walls stretch around his cock, greedily suck him in, and beg for more each time he pushed forward as far as he could go.  
  
From this angle Angela could feel him endeavoring to push into her slit deeper and smoother, every thrust held a little longer than the last, giving her the chance to enjoy the fullness and heat of having his dick buried fully in her, then sighing and whining as the bottom of his dick dragged against her vaginal tunnel on its way out. And, like Genji, she looked up at his eyes through his visor as best she could, even as the sweat beading her eyebrows and the distraction of having her sex wrapped around his length left her blinking furiously.  
  
Angela’s exposed legs, crotch and breasts were also streaked with sweat by this point in their lascivious exertions, as was Genji beneath his suit, any thoughts of getting cold having long since fled their minds. Despite the heat, this was far from the rough, fast-paced ploughing they’d engaged in so many times before. No, for the moment, Angela and Genji were finding a slower, more sensual pace, fit for quiet, romantic nights in the bedroom where they could remind each other just how much they loved one another through the sexual interplay between their bodies.  
  
Genji had held his climax at bay for an impressively lengthy time, but he could feel his resolve breaking. If he kept up this pace, in this position, it wouldn’t be long before he’d be flooding the most intimate and fertile parts of Angela's body with his cream.  
  
Acknowledging his reluctance with a breathless grunt, Genji leaned forward to give Angela an opening to kiss his mask before scooting back, feeling her trail her lips along the metal separating their mouths. There would be a time for the mask to be off, for them to taste each other’s lips, but now wasn’t one of them. Her lower lips clutched at his cockhead, and she whined in protest as he withdrew, trying not to let him go even as he slipped free and rubbed his length against her, holding her right leg up by her thigh to get a good look at where he’d been. Angela was absolutely _sopping_ wet, her labia glistening with the clear fluid of her arousal, the same liquid that coated Genji’s length and testicles.  
  
“...Genji.” She started, panting heavily, but he interrupted her.

“Not yet.” He’d lost count of how many orgasms she’d had, of all the times her voice had taken on the staccato, rattling quality that he knew heralded her cumming. It had definitely been more than a few times, but he wasn’t surprised that she was still raring to go. Angela could be nearly insatiable: fortunately for the both of them, he could keep up.

He moved to penetrate her again, eager to pump into and fill her, but she shifted her left foot to rest against his shoulder, stopping him. With a light push, Genji felt himself tilting backwards and let his weight carry him onto his back, Angela rising with the same motion to straddle his thighs her vaginal lips rubbing against his slick, erect cock. She was so beautiful kneeling above him, tired and flushed and ready, chest heaving as she gulped down oxygen and slit shining with the evidence of her eagerness and prior enjoyment. He gritted his teeth and gripped her rear in his left hand, resting the fingers of his other hand on her left knee, holding down to resist the urge to flip her back over and bury his dick inside her.  
  
Angela didn’t speak, instead maneuvering herself forward and up until her slit was directly above the tip of his length, proud and lubed and desperate to cum. Steadying her hands on his abdomen, sweat-beaded breasts hanging low on her chest, she bit her lip and let herself drop, burying herself on Genji’s dick down to the root, hissing through her teeth as she speared herself on her boyfriend’s cock.  
  
After having been in her, then out of her, and now in her again, Genji’s willpower was at its limit. It wouldn’t be long before he would be unable to hold himself back from emptying his nuts into Angela. Her nether lips were sucking at him so tightly, her vaginal walls clutching and gripping and holding him so strongly that he was certain she was about to force him to unleash his load deep inside her.  
  
Angela could feel how ready Genji was, his shaft twitching and tensing up inside her, his balls pressing against her rear when she came down, ready to go. She knew it wasn’t fair to make him wait, but she was so close. She was rubbing herself now, fingers stroking and flicking across her clitoral hood and the blonde pubic hair directly above it, breath hitching and catching the faster she went, maintaining the upward and downward motion of her hips on and off his dick. Her ass was so slick with sweat that she wasn’t sure how he was able to hold on. Warmth rippled throughout her body, her fingers fumbled and went numb even as she sped up, and Angela knew she was cumming.  
  
Genji let a low growl rumble up from deep in his chest as he finally stopped holding back, letting his testicles tighten up, the pressure building before letting loose in a crescendo of relief as his nuts emptied his cum into Angela. He couldn’t see it, but he could feel his release flood his girlfriend’s nethers, firing off deep inside of her as the heat and tension left him clutching at her rear and knee even harder than before. He’d certainly leave marks on her when this was all over, but the sensation of pumping his load into Angela wasn’t something he’d trade for the world. By how she was biting her lip and whining through her teeth, he knew she agreed.  
  
After all, they needed to ward off the cold. And what better way for him to do that for her, the less protected of the two, than by filling her up with a nice, hot flood of his cum?  
  
Genji laughed out loud, finally releasing his ironclad grip on her skin as the strength left his limbs. Slipping forward and off his dick, she leaned her face up against his and draped her body on his own, her shoulders pressing against the corner of the platform. She stroked his chest and chin, some of his seed dribbling out from her slit onto his testicles, then dripping down onto the sleeping bag. Most remained securely inside, and she delighted in how the heat of his cum set her core aglow. Hair matted and sticky with sweat, she smiled and planted a kiss on Genji’s covered cheek.  
  
“A wonderful way to pass the time, Genji. Thank you.”  
  
“Of course, Angela.” He stumbled over his words, but Angela understood the difficulty he had concentrating. The numbness she knew he had to be feeling in his extremities, combined with the aftershocks of pleasure remaining in his crotch must have made it hard for him to collect his thoughts. She should know: she was feeling the exact same thing.  
  
“Perhaps we should do that while I’m in costume more often.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“There’s a certain...kinkiness to having sex with most of my suit on, wouldn’t you agree? And perhaps ways to have some fun with it.”

An idea flashed across Genji’s mind as he stroked her hair, cradling her in his left arm. “I’ve...always wanted to grab you by your halo, I admit.”  
  
Angela quirked an eyebrow, trailing her hands on the outlines of his metallic muscles. “Oh? To take my mouth, or my rear from behind?”  
  
“...Both.”  
  
Angela laughed and pecked Genji on the cheek once again. “Oh, Genji. You never cease to amaze me. Let’s hope the power generator can get us some hot water soon: I’m not going to leave myself open to having to explain cum stains to Lena when we get back to the ship.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, many thanks to [Velocihaxor](https://twitter.com/velocihaxor) for working with me on this! Check his stuff out if you're interested in some great 3D work.
> 
> If you enjoyed watching Genji and Angela get it on, I have a lot more stories of them on my profile. You can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke) and [ Hentai Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lewdsmokesoldier/profile)!


End file.
